


Only a Jape

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus, Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Sans, Bubble Bath, Gen, bath puns, bathtime, just two skellys being kids, sans is really stressed tho, sfw, would be rated G but there is some slight cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finds that taking care of his younger brother, Papyrus, is harder than he originally thought.</p><p>Just a short, cute, oneshot of the two babybones being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Jape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> I'm really glad that I finally got to writing this. Life has been hectic lately and this piece was a great way to chill out. I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment for any requests on here or on my blogs on tumblr ~  
> https://euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com/ (Main blog)  
> http://these-are-cute-things-not-sins.tumblr.com/ (SFW Undertale blog)  
> http://im-a-sinner-and-im-proud.tumblr.com/ (NSFW blog)

Sans sighed as he watched his younger brother, Papyrus, giggled like a mad man while running around the living room, completely naked. He crossed his arms, leaning back on the wall as he waited patiently for the young skeleton to run out of energy, or at least run some of it off, so he could finally manage to get him into the bathtub.

His sockets watched him, waiting for Papyrus to at least show the smallest bit of fatigue. "come on pap, let's go and get you into the bath."

Papyrus shook his head, a large goofy grin on his face as he ran from his brother who just continued to stand there, waiting for the young skeleton to slow down. "NU-UH!!! I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH!!!"

The older skeleton took in a deep breath, calming himself down, watching Papyrus as he scrambled around the room, bare boned with splashes of spaghetti sauce splattered onto him, showing absolutely no shame in streaking across the house. White pinpricks of Sans' sockets followed him before he grinned, lunging down to wrap his arms around Papyrus as he ran tauntingly in front of his older brother.

Sans' calculations were wrong and he missed the small skeleton child, falling onto the ground from the force he had used to try to catch Papyrus. A loud thump echoed through the room as Sans skull made contact with the floor and Papyrus giggled with glee, running behind the couch, peeking the top of his head up, not noticing how irritated Sans was becoming. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!!! NOT EVEN YOU, MY OLDER BROTHER, CAN CATCH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!" His voice was high pitched and extremely loud, making Sans feel somewhat sorry for the neighbors. Sans sighed, making a note to himself to make good friends with the monsters next door so they would hopefully just shrug it off as something kids did. 

Sans gave Papyrus a stern look, his smile becoming strained as his patience was running thin."pap, you're gonna have a bath time." 

Papyrus's eye sockets grew once he realized his brother wasn't suggesting that he take a bath, but telling him and he ran off as quick as he could. Before Papyrus put enough space between him and his brother a blue aura surrounded him and he was instantly stilled.

Papyrus pouted, looking up to his older brother with enlarged eye sockets, spaghetti sauce from his dinner beginning to dry onto his bones,"DO I REALLY HAVE TO TAKE A BATH, SANS?"

Sans had to keep himself from laughing at his brothers question before nodding his skull, grinning down at Papyrus before picking the small skeleton up into his arms. "yes, you have to take a bath or else a big bad human will come down into your room, and snatch you from your cool racecar bed, never to return you to the house again."

Papyrus's sockets grew and he glanced around the house worried," S-Sans?" 

Sans glanced down at Papyrus as he entered the bathroom, setting Papyrus down onto the cool tile floor. "what is it babybones?"

Papyrus looked down at his feet,"Well... The human won't really come here and get me, right?"

Sans shook his head,"nah- humans only want the bad little monsters so you won't have to worry about them coming for ya because you're going to get your boney butt into the bath, right?"

Papyrus nodded his head before scrambling over to the bathtub, the bones from his feet clacking against the floor as he jumped into the bath. The small skeleton's eye sockets swept across the room and he sighed in relief, glad he got in before the human could sense that he was being a bad little skelly. 

Sans moved to turn the water on but Papyrus stopped him, dead set on being a big skeleton to turn it on himself. Sans put his hands up defensively before backing up," alright Pap. do your thing."

Papyrus turned the water on for a moment, letting it hit his bones before wailing out, scrambling back in the porcelain tub while screeching,"COLD COLD COLD COLD!!!"

Sans sighed, moving in to change the temperature of the water until it was warm, looking down at Papyrus with a shit eating grin," hey- you worried me for a moment. i was scared that you'd get cold bones."

Papyrus pouted at the joke and frowned up at his brother,"That's not funny, Sans."

Sans shrugged his shoulders, thinking what he said was rather clever before sitting down onto the tile floor next to the bathtub. He saw Papyrus glance over at his rubber ducky, no doubt about to ask for it before saying,"you can play with your toys as soon as you're finished washing up, alright?"

Papyrus nodded his skull before rushing over, grabbing a washcloth, lathering it up with soap before washing himself.

"don't forget to get in between the bones pap. you don't want any sauce left in there." 

Papyrus did as his older brother told him, making sure to wash himself in every place possible. He finally finished, his bones now white, all of the remains of his food gone as if it was never there. He grinned and moved over, turning the water on to a comfortable temperature before he grabbed the soap, squeezing it under the running water, giggling at the bubbles. 

The bubbles grew, easily reaching over Papyrus' skull. Sans couldn't help but laugh at his brothers eye sockets widen in a mixture of awe and fear before he cackled out," NYEH HEH HEH!!! YOU BUBBLES ARE NO MATCH FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!"

Papyrus stood up to his full height, a glint of mischief in his sockets as he belly flopped into the mountain of bubbles, making a sort of imprint where his body landed. Almost as soon as he descended into the water he came back up, now with what looked like a bubble afro on his skull. 

Sans bursts into a fit of laughter seeing his brother like that and holds his stomach,"i never thought it was possible for a skeleton to have that, but hair it is."

Papyrus pouted up at his brother before smirking, bringing his small boney hands down with all of his might, splashing his brother with the soapy water. He giggled madly seeing his brother sitting there, dumbfounded with water running down his skull. Papyrus wrapped his arms around his middle as he doubled over, laughing so hard that it hurt his ribs.

"YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS SANS!!!" He cackled, waiting for another of his brothers god awful jokes and glanced up, wondering why Sans hadn't said anything yet. His sockets widened seeing that beneath the bubbles, some tears ran down his face. 

"S-SANS? BROTHER?!" Papyrus began to panic and his voice quieted,"It w-was only a jape..."

Sans began to sniffle, rubbing his eyes before wailing out, even more tears flowing down his face. Papyrus watched, the unpleasant feeling of guilt overtaking him as his lower jaw trembled, beginning to cry out as well. "I-I'M SO SORRY SANS!!!" 

The small skeleton sobbed, feeling awful that he upset his brother and buried his head into his hands before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Sans grinning down at him as if nothing happened.

"are you alright, pap?" He smirks down at his brother before winking,"it was only a jape."

Papyrus' sockets widened and he carefully looked over his brothers skull, now noting how his "tears" had some bubbles in them. "YOU TRICKED ME!!!" He grinned up at his brother before splashing him again and the both of them laugh together.

Sans sighed, dipping his hand into the bath, noting how the water was beginning to chill a bit and glanced over to Papyrus, who was currently occupying himself with the rubber ducky. "hey paps, are you ready to get out now?"

Papyrus sat a moment, thinking it over before nodding his head, wanting his older brother to read to him. Sans pulled the switch in the tub and let the water begin to drain with Papyrus still in. Papyrus stood up once all of the water had gone, and Sans had to cover his mouth to keep himself from letting out a fit of laughter. 

When Papyrus stood up the leftover bubbles perfectly covered his boney backside, resembling a bubble ass.

Papyrus noticed his brother suppressing his laughter and raised his nonexistent eyebrow at Sans,"What is it, Sans?"

Sans shook his head dismissing it and grabbed a towel, handing it over to him," It's nothing bubble butt."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are currently open!!! Go to these blogs and leave your requests!!!
> 
> https://euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com/ (Main blog)  
> http://these-are-cute-things-not-sins.tumblr.com/ (SFW Undertale blog)  
> http://im-a-sinner-and-im-proud.tumblr.com/ (NSFW blog)


End file.
